


Beso a media noche

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Love, New Year's Eve, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke no tiene ganas de ir a la fiesta que su madre ha preparado para fin de año, por eso cuando Bellamy se presenta dispuesto a acompañarla termina aceptando su propuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso a media noche

Clarke andaba de un lado a otro, de un humor de perros. Tenía que ir a esa estúpida fiesta de fin de año que su madre había organizado con toda esa gente a la que no quería ver. Había estado a punto de llamar y decir que estaba enferma pero no la apetecía aguantar sermones, así que terminó por resignarse de mala gana y arreglarse.

Eligió un vestido largo, muy navideño, de color rojo pasión. Fino y elegante, colmaría las expectativas de todo el mundo, su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza a un lado, lo que dejaba ver los pendientes de oro blanco que llevaba.  
Quince minutos antes de salir tocaron a su puerta, Clarke frunció el ceño, preguntándose quien sería.

\- Hola- Bellamy la saludó desde el marco de la puerta, despreocupado. No la pasó desapercibida el smokin con el que iba vestido.  
\- Si has venido a por el vestido que Octavia se olvidó está en la lavadora-dijo sin rodeos.  
\- No he venido a eso.  
\- ¿Entonces a qué?  
\- A rescatarte, pricensa.  
\- Bellamy, tú no eres un príncipe azul y yo no soy una damisela en apuros.  
\- Yo creo que sí. Sé que no quieres ir a esa fiesta, pensé en que podría hacértela más amena y darte apoyo moral. Hasta voy vestido como un pingüino.  
\- Bell yo…-Clarke lo meditó unos segundos, sin duda llevarle era más ventajoso que ir sola- De acuerdo- asintió- pero tenemos que salir ya.

Llegaron a casa-mansión- de Abby Griffin a la hora acordada, su madre la abrazó y su gesto fue de sorpresa al ver a su acompañante.

\- No me dijiste que estabais juntos.  
\- No estamos…  
\- Clarke- una voz fría sonó en sus oídos, no supo cómo pero su mano había terminado entrelazada a la de Bellamy.  
\- Lexa-respondió ella con calma, mirándola con ojos gélidos.  
\- Llevamos un par de semanas juntos, señora Griffin, no queríamos hacerlo público hasta hoy- intervino Bellamy, asegurándose que la mujer recién llegada lo escuchara.  
\- Siempre dije que hacíais una pareja encantadora- les abrazó- felicidades a ambos.  
\- Gracias mamá.

Clarke quizás se habría enfurecido con Bellamy en otra situación pero en aquel momento no podía disimular la cara de satisfacción al ver como Lexa fruncía el ceño.

\- Vamos a por champagne, princesa ¿y quizás después un baile? No olvido el beso de año nuevo. Sé que tendremos suerte los 356 días del 2016.  
\- Me encantaría- replicó con una sonrisa.

Bellamy la condujo a través del salón, saludando a unos y a otros y respondiendo las preguntas de los curiosos que querían saber como habían terminado juntos.

-Él se declaró- aseguró Clarke- y espero que pronto ponga un anillo en el dedo.  
\- ¿No crees qué te precipitas, cariño?  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos, Bell?  
\- Quince años- respondió sin titubear.  
\- Es perfecto.

Al final, la cosa empezó a ser amena, incluso la pidió bailar como todo un caballero y Clarke empezó a imaginar que estaban en un castillo encantado en la que eran los protagonistas de una historia mágica.

Roto por el hechizo de una bruja.  
Lexa.

\- ¿Dónde está tu novio?- preguntó abordándola.  
\- Ha ido a por algo de comer.  
\- ¿No has traído a Costia?  
\- No. Lo dejamos.  
\- Lo siento.  
\- Fue por ti, Clarke.  
\- No quiero oírlo- la cortó.  
\- Es la verdad yo… hice lo que tenía que hacer pero…  
\- ¡Te he dicho que no quiero oírlo! ¿Qué pasa Lexa, me ves feliz y quieres joderme otra vez?  
\- ¿Feliz? ¿Con él? No me hagas reír. No te entiende como yo, nadie lo hace.  
\- No hay nadie que me entienda como él. Nadie-repitió despacio- siempre ha sido él. Siempre ha sido Bellamy. Tú fuiste un error, un gran y enorme error. Alguien que llenó mi vida de inseguridades y miedo. Bellamy es el sol, la luna y las estrellas, es la alegría la pasión y el entendimiento. Es mi otra mitad, Lexa. Tú solo un mal recuerdo.  
\- No te creo…  
\- Espero que puedas vivir con la verdad

Y la dejó allí plantada, totalmente descolocada.

Diez minutos después, Bellamy llegó junto a Clarke, que miraba el reloj pensativa. Supo que algo había sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Lexa.  
\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? Me da igual que sea una mujer voy a…  
\- No, Bell, por favor. Ya tiene lo que se merecía.  
\- Permíteme que lo dude-miró en dirección a ella, fulminándola en la distancia.  
\- Necesito hablar contigo.  
\- ¿Conmigo? -Ahora parecía preocupado- Dime que no te ha pedido que volváis y vas a decir que si porque entonces yo...  
\- No-le sonrió-No.  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- La he dicho que tú eres el sol, la luna y las estrellas. La alegría, la pasión y el entendimiento. Que eres mi otra mitad. Que siempre te he querido y siempre lo haré.

Bellamy la miró, estaba desconcertado, sin saber qué pensar. Se mordió el labio deseando que todo lo que ella había dicho fuera verdad.

\- ¿Lo decías en serio?- preguntó al fin.  
\- Sí. Te quiero, Bell. Estaba demasiado asustada como para admitirlo, demasiado asustada de perderte porque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo.  
\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Nunca vas a perderme, Clarke.  
\- Entonces ¿Podemos pretender que no he hecho esta confesión?- preguntó esperanzada.  
\- No, claro que no, Clarke- Ahora era ella la confusa- No pienso olvidar una palabra de lo que has dicho.  
\- ¿Eso qué significa?  
\- Básicamente que eres mi sol, la luna y las estrellas. La alegría, pasión y compresión. Que te amo…y siempre te amaré, Clarke Griffin.  
\- No estás bromeando- dijo atónita.  
\- No, te quiero.

Clarke se tiró a sus brazos y ambos se abrazaron mientras empezaron a escuchar la cuentra atrás que anunciaba la llegada del nuevo año.  
10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1

Y justo en ese momento, como había prometido, se produjo el momento mágico. Bellamy la besó profunda y largamente, estrechándola en sus brazos.

\- Feliz año nuevo, princesa.  
\- Feliz años nuevo, Bell.

Clarke no podía imaginar empezar de una mejor manera.


End file.
